one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Biggie Cheese vs. Mulan
The Round of 64 continues with Biggie Cheese from The Barnyard (nominated by RoaringRexe) fights Mulan of Disney (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang)! Who shall triumph? The Rat rapper or the soldier from the mountains? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In The Barnyard Otis is planning the party when Biggie Cheese comes at the party he can sing and dance Otis: This is exciting!!! Guys!! Pip: I can't wait to see this Otis. Otis: Totally!!!! Freddy: So Otis this getting fun and Biggie Cheese will be here at tonight. Peck: You know it? In 7:00pm Biggie Cheese came and shows up for the moment Biggie Cheese: Wut up dawls!!! Otis and Pip: Biggie Cheese!!! Duke: You for the party of blocks and let's sing together for the shorts. Biggie Cheese: Sure thing. Otis: Let's have some party style Biggie!!! The red rift opens and sucks Biggie Cheese massively over whelming to the swolling red thing Biggie Cheese: Ahhhh!!!! What's Happening!!!! The red rift sucks Biggie Cheese in the coast of nowhere they come and Otis and the others we're left Otis: Biggie!!! No!!!!! Fa Mulan is running in the middle of the battlefield as she slices through Hans. She then manages to get on top of the building. When she gets up there is a red portal there waiting for her. Mulan: What is going on? Before she can comprehend what is going on, a red hand grabs her and yanks her in as it leaves her dragon and the town in ruin as the battle continues. Biggie Cheese: Wh What the? Where am I? ???: Sure you can handle? Biggie Cheese: Identify yourself. ???: This is my turf and you can please up for the moment!!! Biggie Cheese: Uh? No? ???: I'm Zasalamel and you are? Biggie Cheese: Biggie Cheese and you know it dawl. Zasalamel: I get the feelings rat boy and this is the place where we started? Biggie Cheese: I know but where is this place? ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Zasalamel: Well this will be my fight so I can see you soon. Biggie Cheese: Bye Man!!! Zasalamel it is!!! Biggie Cheese is inside a giant city with a Russian feel to it, with spirals and bright gold and dark purples make the tower over a cliff with a waterfall nearby. The only thing it was missing were, people. Biggie: This place, is impressive. I must tell Otis about this when I return. However a young chinese women is seen walking, confused. However she then heard a whistle as she pulled out her bow. Biggie: You cut... He is then interrupted by an arrow that almost hit the rat rapper. She then grabs another arrow from her quiver. GOTTA GO FAST!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Final Fantasy X: Battle Theme (Metal Cover)) 60 Milan fires, and Biggie Cheese shoots his notes. His notes shatters Mulan's arrow, and Fa is forced to deflect the shots with her sword. Biggie Cheese fires five more blasts, but only two successfully aim at Mulan, and she blocks them easy. Mulan shoots a stronger arrow at Biggie, but the rapper catches it in his hand and shatters it before Mulan’s eyes. As she looks on shocked, Biggie blitzes her and punches her hard in the face. 50 He keeps the melee assault up with a few more punches before Mulan reacts and dodges in a 360. Before his attack is finished, Biggie grabs Mulan by the head and hits her in the face with the mic. Fa stumbles back to see Biggie Cheese charge up an attack. 46 Biggie: I’ll take this! Reaching behind Fa Mulan, he takes the soldiers mace, and the two begin a melee duel that ends when Mulan kicks Biggie’s face. In the air, she shoots three arrows at once into Mulan’s chest and lands as Biggie gets up. With a powerful set of two slashes, she sends the rapper shooting sideways. Backing away, Mulan brings out an explosive arrow and launches an explosive blast at Biggie Cheese knocking him into the air. 36 Mulan jumps up, grabs Biggie Cheese, and piledrives him to the ground. As she stands over his downed opponent, Biggie reaches up and grabs Fa by the neck before repeatedly punching her with his strong arm. He then drops Mulan and does a backwards roll away, leaving an explosive fur at the soldier's feet. Mulan barely dodges in time. Mulan: Nice try! The fur flies back at Biggie Cheese, who merely catches it as it explodes. Fa takes out about explosive arrow again and fires, but Mulan leaps through the flames unfazed and double-fist punches Mulan’s head, burying him in the street. Taking his chain out of his fur, Biggie Cheese rings it around Mulan’s neck before punting her into the sky. 27 Mulan jumps around while Biggie Cheese tries to attack from range, missing every shot with his microphone. Resorting to a more direct approach, Biggie punches him hard with his right arm, making Mulan spit out blood, and grabs her by the hair before ragdolling her around and throwing her out. With two shots from his notes, Biggie Cheese cripples both of Mulan’s feet. 15 Mulan: Sacred Dragon!!! Mulan fires a massive beam of light at Biggie Cheese, who crosses his arms in preparation for the blast, and a massive crater is left in the ground along with several shops being destroyed. To Mulan’s shock, Biggie is still standing, only burnt. Biggie: I'm not going to go away that easily. 7 Biggie Cheese swings around his chain, while Mulan takes out tries to upperdash. The two run at each other and leap into the air. 3 The two punch each other out of the sky and fall to the street below, in a large cloud of dust. Mulan reaches for her bow, and Biggie Cheese for his microphone. 1 It is Fa Mulan who fires first, and she shoots an arrow straight through Cheese’s stomach. K.O!!! Biggie: how... was... this... possible. He collapses to the ground, as he drops his microphone from his hand. Mulan kneels down as she cleans her sword. Mulan: I need to get out of this place and find my friends and family. She runs off as the Chinese soldier tries to find an exit out of this bizarre world. Results ???:Don’t worry, Mulan. Almost half are standing, and once it happens, all of you will be rejuvenated. You’ve given me more work to do once this is over and I have to clean up. This melee’s winner is Mulan. (Cues Attack at the Wall Score) Winning Combatant: Biggie Cheese: 2 Mulan: 14 Mulan Advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Movie vs Movie' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand